Many emulsion aggregation (EA) toners have been prepared utilizing latexes generated from amorphous and crystalline polyester resins. A solvent-based phase inversion emulsification (PIE) process is often used to produce such latexes. In PIE, the polyester resins are first dissolved in one or more organic solvents (e.g., methyl ethyl ketone and isopropanol). The organic solvent(s) then need to be removed via a vacuum distillation, which is expensive and time consuming. For example, in large scale production, it can take about 4 hours (or more) and mild temperatures to produce the polyester latex whereas solvent stripping can take about 3 times longer (or more) under high temperature and high vacuum. However, organic solvents are removed since residual solvents can produce undesired odors and can negatively affect toner formation and toner properties.
More efficient processes for preparing phase inversed resin emulsions which are suitable for the production of high quality toners, e.g., toners exhibiting excellent charging and blocking characteristics, are desirable.